Surprise
by corgi101
Summary: When Mitch meets a girl that could change his life, he ends up falling in love with her. But with a dark secret hidden from him, he soon realizes she's more dangerous then meets the eye. Jerome comforts Mitch during his time of despair, and the two form something more then friendship. But the girl is angered, and soon Mitch's life is changed, forever. (Mitch x OC and Merome,)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**(Mitch's POV)**

Saturday night. Something I'll never understand. I don't know if its magical or just people love Saturdays more then Fridays, but still, more people come out on Saturday then Sunday or Friday.

But I don't care, I just wanted a Saturday night, so, why not wonder down the streets? Fair enough. So, I began to walk down the streets, as innocent as can be.

I saw people stare me down. They had these eyes that just sent chills up your spin. Part of me thought they were muggers, but I just kept walking.

That's when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed. I looked at her, and saw she was wearing a black hood.

"It's ok, oh, here, I think you dropped this," I bent down and picked up a vile. Inside was a substance I couldn't identify.

"What is this?" I asked. She snatched it away.

"Something, my ears only," she informed me. She glared around as people stared at us.

"You on the wrong street?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just wondering," I murmured, studying the floor below me. The girl under the hood, looked around, almost as if alarmed.

"You're not safe here. Come," she commanded. I followed, and saw her slip away in the shadows.

"Hey!" I called. I raced after her. The girl was placing the vile in a chest. She looked up.

"Stay here," she ordered. She disappeared behind a cloth draped over an entry if light. She came back, another vile in hand. She unplugged the cork and sprinkled it on her arms.

"Uh..." I muttered.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Mitch," I answered. The girl took off her hood , revealing black hair shoulder length and light blue eyes. She had thin lips and wore a cloak.

"Serena," she replied, reaching her right arm out. I shrugged, and shook it. She went back to her sprinkling.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Serena put the vile away.

"Cleansing," she replied. I smelt something, strange. The stuff she had sprinkled was burning. It was almost a lavender smell, but it made me drowsy. Serena looked at me, and grinned.

"Sleepy?"

I nodded and she grinned more.

"Sleep well friend,"

**A/N THIS IS CO-OP WITH EveryThingIKnowsIsADream**

**This is weird, the later chapters**

**EveryThingIKnowsIsADream Yeah…*shivers**

**Corgi101 "So this will have OC X Mitch, and Merome otherwise known as ASFJerome x BajanCanadian. I'll put up another chapter today if this does well. DON'T HATE! :3**

**Anways, me and Ivy (EveryThingIKnowsIsADream) worked hard on this, so yeah.**

**BTW RainyKat is EveryThingIKnowsIsADream.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**(Jerome's POV)**

I began to notice Mitch was becoming more, absent. I would look for him, and find out he left to go off somewhere.

I caught him sneaking out one day, looking around, and then leave. I was worried about him, he was my best friend, I didn't want him to get hurt.

Finally Mitch came back to talking and actually 'staying around'. I couldn't help but feel relieved. I mean he was my best friend, and I could care about his well being, right?

Anyways, Mitch said he wanted to introduce me to someone; so, I happily went along with him.

He took me to that street that was, never good news. Muggers, people like that hung out there, so most people avoided it. Why was Mitch bringing me here?

"Mitch, why are we here?" I asked, glancing around. I felt like at any moment, someone would just jump.

" 'Cause I wanna introduce you to my...well..." He trailed. I felt something spark on my inside, but I couldn't defy it since it brushed past me like a breeze.

"Ok, Jerome," Mitch said, walking into an alleyway.

"Don't get scared, she sort of lives here. Her name is Serena and she's, well, my girlfriend," Mitch explained. A girl wearing a cloak emerged.

"Greetings," she said, her voice like a night mist.

"Hey," I said. I couldn't help but feel...jealousy? Am I jealous? I shrugged away the feeling. Mitch walked over to her and kissed her. Serena smiled, and kissed him back. I felt bile creep up in my mouth, leaving a sour taste.

Mitch and Serena broke away from each other. I noticed something, different about Serena. In her belt was a...potion? I couldn't be sure.

"Why keep your guys love a secret?" I asked.

"Some people don't really like me," said Serena.

"Why?"

"My concern,"

I was immediately suspicious, but Mitch was happy. So why did I feel so, so, empty? Hollow?

"I'm really happy for you guys," I said, but I choked out the words. Serena smiled, and Mitch took her arm.

"Wanna get out of this street? People might be eyeing up some stuff," she warned, glancing around almost as if scared. Mitch smiled, and nodded.

"Where too?" I asked. Serena blinked at me.

"How about a forest? I...er...its a nice day," she stammered, guilt cracking her voice. I glanced at Mitch, but it looked as though he didn't pick up on it. I followed the two, and Mitch still held Serena's arm. He still talked to me though, and Serena seemed to not mind. In fact, I thought I saw guilt on her face.

"Well we're here," she said. I looked around and saw the colors of fall on the trees with critter sounds.

"This is place looks cool," Mitch said. Serena brushed black hair away from her face.

"Um, so Mitch, stay here, I need to do something," she said.

"Ok sweetheart, be back ok?" Asked Mitch. Serena grinned, and walked away. I followed Mitch as we walked around.

"So, Serena, she's really, morbid," I said. Mitch shrugged.

"She just, likes supernatural stuff," he said.

"You're really in love with her," I observed.

"Is that a problem?" Mitch asked. I felt panic spring up inside of me.

"No, no! I'm really happy for you too! Just don't stray away from me," I said, rushed. Part of me wasn't sure about Serena, but I ignored it.

Serena came back about fifteen minutes later; the guilt had left her eyes. Mitch greeted her with a kiss. I felt jealousy rise deep within me.

"Hey lovebirds, you plan on leaving anytime soon?" I asked. Serena broke away from Mitch, and nodded.

"I have to go Mitch, I'll see you," she said.

"Same time same place?" Asked Mitch. Serena nodded, then waved. I caught a glimpse of a symbol. It was a circle with a star in it. She nodded to me.

"Nice to meet you Jerome," she said.

"Same to you," I said. Once Serena disappeared I walked over to Mitch, feeling as jealous as ever.

"Hey, Jerome, wanna go to Starbucks?"

"Love to,"

**A/N OOOOOOOOH! JEROMES JELLY!  
**

**Ivy (EveryThingIKnowsIsADream) Oooooh!**

***corgi101 points at Jerome ooh**

**Jerome "Stop,"**

**corgi101 n0**

***Ivy shows pic of Mitch and Serena kissing to Jerome**

***corgi101 watches Jerome's face go red**

***Ivy laughs softly with corgi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**(Mitch's POV)**

I loved hanging out with Jerome, he's my best friend, so why wouldn't I?

But Serena still burned my mind, like she was engraved in there.

When we got home, I noticed Jerome wasn't talking much. He told me he was really happy for me, but I felt like there was something more.

"Hey Jerome, wanna do a HungerGames?" I asked. Jerome's face lit up like a firecracker.

"Sure!" He replied happily. I smiled. This is the baca I know.

We recorded a fifteen-minute HungerGames, Jerome winning only to the fact that I was one diamond short from a sword, so I had to use iron.

Jerome and me then did other things. We recorded a few more things before we called it. It was seven when we were done; so then we simply browsed the Internet.

The next day, I went to visit Serena, who was of course waiting for me in her ally.

"Hey baby girl," I said happily. She smiled at me, but her eyes were glazed with guilt. She kissed me on the cheek, and took my arm.

"Mitch...there's something you have to know about me," she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked. She led me to the forest and brought me to a clearing.

"Mortem, vita, niger, albus," she whispered to the ground. I cocked my head, and saw the wind pick up.

"Mitch...my Mitch...I'm something you might hate me for...I'm a witch..." She whispered. I felt my heart shatter.

"Wha-what?" I asked, shock in my voice.

"I-I, I cast spells and make potions...I didn't want to tell you! I was afraid you'd hate me!" She cried, collapsing to her knees. Serena's head fell into her hands and she cried.

I just stood their shocked. I slowly approached, and got down to her level.

"It's ok...it's ok...I...I don't care," I said. Part of it was a lie. She hugged me, tears hitting my shoulder.

I hugged her back, half-heartedly. I felt so upset. I loved Serena, I loved her a lot, and she tells me just now that she's a witch. Could this get any better?

"Serena," I whispered. Serena let go, and curled up.

"Just go," she muttered.

"I'll, I'll be back tomorrow," I said, but I really didn't want to. Serena nodded. I got up, and walked away, my heart shattered. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want too. The words repeated in my mind.

_I'm a witch _

I felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes, until I was basically crying my eyes out. I was kind of scared actually. I walked around mindlessly, not caring if I bumped into anyone.

When I got home I found Jerome. He looked up at my expression, and at once came to my aid.

"Mitch what's wrong?" He asked, a voice as smooth as silk.

"Jerome, Serena is a...a..." I gasped, running out breath from my crying.

"A what?" Asked Jerome.

"A witch," I muttered. Jerome had shocked look in his eyes, before hugging me. I was surprised. When did Jerome hug me? I simply accepted it.

Jerome broke away.

"I'm sorry buddy," he said.

That night I had a nightmare.

_I looked around, fear in my eyes. Fire was licking the forest, and I was alone. I saw a silhouette, and realized who it was. _

_"Serena!" _

_She spun to look at me, but her eyes were burning with anger. _

_"You hate me! You hate me!" She shrieked. I felt shivers go up my spin. _

_"What? No I don't!" I objected. Serena still had hatred and fury in her eyes, burning brighter then the flames. _

_"Good-bye Mitchell!" She growled and spun around, leaving me in the dust._

_"No! Serena! I never hurt you!" I called, but at once I saw her no more. I shrunk back, scared. _

_"Please! What did I do?" I asked. _

I awoke sweating. I curled into a ball, and remembered the anger in Serena's eyes. Apparently my weeping was loud enough for Jerome to hear, since he was soon here.

I explained my nightmare to him, and he simply gave me a look of affection.

"Tell me if you have anymore," he said.

"Wait, can you stay here? Please?" I asked. I was still shaken up by the nightmare. Jerome smiled and nodded, not leaving my side. I actually found myself lean against him, dozing off and on against his shoulder.

"Mitch its ok, it was only dream," said Jerome. I didn't answer, I just stared at the darkness around us.

Soon, Jerome was asleep beside me. I smiled, and fell asleep by him. Jerome was a good friend, I'm glad he's my good friend.

**A/N **

***crow102 slowly claps**

**EveryThingIKnowsIsADream "MY PART IS COMING SOON!"**

corgi101 "FRICKING YES!"

***both fail at high fiving**

***BajanCanadian runs in holding a pillow over head**

"**WHAT THE- THE FUTURE CHAPTERS…"**

***corg101 duct tapes his mouth**

"**DON'T FRICKEN SPOIL IT!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**(Serena's POV)**

I felt tears fall from my eyes. I loved Mitch, and had just told him my biggest secret. I looked up, black streaming from my eyes. Mitch did say he didn't care, so was there still a chance he loved me?

I looked around, and slowly prayed. I didn't cast a love spell; I wanted the love to be natural.

So I waited for Mitch to come back. I watched the stars, and tried to predict the future. Then I had a dream.

_I was standing alone in a dark room, looking around. I saw Mitch from a far, and smiled. He was smiling, and I saw affection in his eyes. _

_I expected him to come to me, but he went past me into the shadows. I turned, by heart broken. I saw him with...JEROME? I felt shock build in me. I saw Mitch holding Jerome's hand, smiling at him. _

_But...but...Mitch loved me! I felt tears break. My tears fell and burned like acid. Mitch disappeared, abandoning me. _

_"Mitch..." I whispered. _

I quickly awoke. Mitch loved me still...right? I bit my bottom lip.

Soon Mitch came back. I smiled. He smiled, but I saw emotions I never saw before when he looked at me. Fear and...hatred? It took me by surprise, and I jumped up.

"Mitch!" I exclaimed. Mitch smiled, half-heartedly. He didn't kiss me like he always would. He came over and sat next to me, stilling giving me that half-hearted smile.

"Hello Serena," he said. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. Mitch sighed.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" I asked.

"No! Serena why would you think that!" Mitch asked, but I sensed his guilt. This lit a small flame.

"You fear me since I'm a witch! Oh, I see! I have to be normal! I believe in the power of nature!" I said, my voice shaking with rage. Mitch stood, and he glared back at me.

"Maybe I don't feel comfortable kissing a girl who can cast spells!" He snapped back at me. I flashed him a look. I saw hatred. That took me by surprise again.

"You love Jerome! Maybe I'm not the monster! Maybe you are!" I flashed back at him.

"What?! _**Jerome**_?!" He asked, clearly surprised.

"You heard me!" I howled.

"He is my friend!" Mitch said.

"You know what! If you can't accept the fact that I practice witchcraft, then why are you even here?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Mitch growled. He turned and stormed away; I followed him with a glare. I ran into my little tent, grabbed a book, and looked up curses.

"Turn him into a lizard? Nope to original. Kill him? No. Ugh!" I screamed. None of these spells fit what I wanted. I only wanted him to suffer. Then an idea popped into my head. I flipped to blessings and saw the potion. I quickly stirred the potion, but I added in extra cocoa to give the effect I wanted. The potion was a grayish pink with specks of purple.

"Oh yes Mitch, we will meet again, this time I have a treat for you," I growled.

My sobbing continued through the night. I felt bad for snapping at Mitch, and I knew it wasn't his fault. I got up; picked up the potion I had made, and placed it away in storage.

"Why? Why doesn't he like me anymore? Why does it have to be like this?" I asked. I heard a familiar voice.

"Because I wanted you like this,"

I looked up and saw my mentor. She was old, wiry gray hair, and wild looking green eyes.

"But the one I love hates me!" I said to her. She gave me a laugh, but it turned to a cough. She pounded on her chest.

"Then he is a fool. Some men can't understand the glorious power of nature that stands before them. But you can Serena, you can make him love you," she said.

"No, I want it to be natural," I stared.

"Serena, you mope, and you feel sorry for yourself. This is not the girl I promised to become the world's most...'well known' witch," she said. I looked down.

"But...Zaza! What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Zaza smiled.

"Get revenge, with that little potion you made," she said, pointing at the storage. I shook my head quickly, repeating 'No' over and over again.

"I don't want Mitch to suffer like that!" I got out. Zaza narrowed her eyes at me, those two emerald eyes glazed with an unreadable look.

"Then shall I show you your future?" She asked. She flicked her fingers and I dozed into a dreamland. I saw Mitch and Jerome over and over. I then heard Zaza's voice.

"He has, and will betray you. Make him feel the way you feel, Serena, because you can. And you will,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**(Mitch's POV)**

I've never felt so alone. My heart was just shattered. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or even come out of my house I was so sad. I guess I never realized how much I loved Serena until she was gone.

My friends became worried about me, but Jerome was worried the most. I didn't blame him. If Jerome were in my place, I'd be worried too.

Jerome wouldn't stop texting me. Soon, he began to just same my name.

_**Jerome-Mitch? **_

That's all he would say. I would read the text and I'd ignore it.

I honestly felt bad for everything. I knew I was too harsh on Serena, but she wouldn't accept me back, so I was alone, probably for a while.

Soon, I came out to face life. I answered texts, and posted stuff. Jerome was grateful, but he wanted to make sure I wouldn't fall back into depression, so him and I decided it would be ok if he just stayed with me.

When Jerome arrived, I honestly felt all the pain and sadness I felt the last few days just vanish. Jerome was just magical like that.

He began to set his stuff on the couch, and I felt something stir within me.

_Ask him to sleep in your room!_

"Wanna sleep in my room? It's more comfy," I got out. Jerome smiled, meeting my gaze.

"Sure, mind giving me a hand?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed a bag. Once I brought it to my room, I fell back onto my bed. Jerome fell back next to me.

I gave a small laugh, just staring up at the ceiling. Jerome yawned next to me, stretching out against the flannel sheet.

"What time is it?" He asked. I checked my watch.

"Six twenty," I informed. Jerome went limp.

"I'm dead, come back for me in twelve hours," Jerome said, giving me the 'dead-face'. I laughed, and prodded him with my hand.

"Then the bacca doesn't get raw fish," I said, making Jerome snap his eyes open.

"Does this include rotten flesh?" He asked.

"Absolutely," I said. Jerome gave me the widest grin. I felt a sort of warm burning sensation in my stomach, and so I bursted out in laughter. I felt over-whelmed with the feeling, as it burned the ends of my hands. Jerome laughed along to, and soon, we were on the floor, screaming with laughter and rolling around.

Once we had calmed down I climbed up on my knees using the bed, my body still weak from the laughter. I inhaled and exhaled, feeling overly happy. Jerome was still curled up on the floor catching his breath. I looked down at him, and he still had that grin. I looked away, feeling a grin fly over my face like a rainbow.

"Mitch, I think we just laughed for no apparent reason," Jerome said, his voice cracked with happiness.

I grinned, and fell back again.

"That's what makes it so funny," I said. Jerome smiled, and we just relaxed there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling.

After our laughing fit we got up and went along with recording stuff and other things.

Soon, we were tired after recording almost a full hour of HungerGames and Battle-Domes.

Jerome suggested we watch a movie since it was Friday night, and we basically had nothing to do. But Jerome decided to scare me so he surprised me by putting in "Night Of the Living Dead".

So whenever there were jumps or pop-outs I would scream and hide against Jerome.

"You scream like a girl," Jerome teased, although I know he didn't mean it.

"You had to choose this movie?" I asked. Jerome nodded, and I shuddered as I watched a zombie trying to grab someone.

That's when Jerome placed his arm around me to hold me closer. It was sort of comforting and nice.

"It's ok, its fake," he comforted. Soon it was late when we finished out horror movie. It was nine when we were done the first one, so we watched The Hunger Games then we watched Sleepy Hollow.

Sleepy Hollow's bright screen faded in and out of my vision. My eyes drifted shut and the noise died back to a gentle hum as sleep took me over. Yet, time got ahead of me and soon it was morning. Light filtered through the curtains and onto my face, and I bit back a moan as I sat up. The TV's screen was pitch black and to my surprise, the hard surface my head had been resting on was none other than Jerome's shoulder. Blushing slightly, I sat up. The strange feelings were back, but that was to be expected. Sitting up slightly, I moved to get off of the couch but something gripped my wrist.

"Don't leave. I'm comfy."

Jerome's slim fingers were wrapped around my slender wrist and he opened his eyes. Blinking away sleepiness, He smiled warmly at me. I felt my breath go out of me in a gasp, and I felt my face redden. Obviously, Jerome saw this and loosened his grip. But his fingers didn't leave my wrist and I warmed up to the touch. Smiling again, I settled back down, resting his head against his shoulder. Once again, sleep over took me.

"Mitch...Wake up. It's almost 5."

Firm fingers shook me out of my sleep and I looked up at Jerome's face. His head was surrounded in what looked like a halo, but that must have been a trick of the light. Although, he would of looked nice in a halo... but never-mind that. Hunger prodded at my stomach in short breaks, but I lied plainly to Jerome, not wanting him to discover that I had emptied out most of the pantry and refrigerator.

"I'm not hungry-"

But at the given moment, my stomach betrayed me to the enemy (Also known as Jerome) and growled loudly. I moaned, pouting at Jerome, who had a very amused look. Offering up his hand, he yanked me up. The light danced upon his eyes in beautiful patterns and I smiled. I was feeling very joyous today.

"Come on. I have a restaurant I think you'd like!"

And Jerome led me out of the room and into the world outside.

**A/N I HAVE A DEVIAN ART!**

*EveryThingIKnowsIsADream (Ivy) :O  


**I AM TheDrawingDog! **

**NOW, ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**

***corgi101 takes in breath**

**THIS IS SOOOOO ****censored**** CUTE**

***Corgi101 fangirls**

**I CAN'T WAIT 'TIL-**

***Ivy claps hands over mouth**

***Corgi101 removes them**

"**TY, GIVE ME THE CHEWED UP PEN,"**

***Corgi101 runs at Ty and snatches pen away**

**Ty "I didn't even do anything! I'm not even in this!"**

***Corgi101 gnaws on pen**

"**I don't care,"**

***Ty just walks away**

***Ivy turns off recorder**

"**I never saw Corgi fangirl, this is intense," **

***Corgi101 is curled up in a corner gnawing pen**

**Ivy "So, see ya' guys,"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**(Mitch's POV)**

Hailing down a taxi proved harder than expected for Mitch and Jerome, but of course, having Mitch feeling unusually grouchy helped. Jerome subconsciously took a step away from Mitch as he screamed some particularly nasty words about the Taxi driver's mother before he stopped, looking at Jerome and blushing slightly. Jerome just shook his head and opened to door wide for Mitch, climbing in after him and shutting the door. Mitch noticed that Jerome hadn't sat in the front and his face flushed. _Stop it. _He scolded himself. Jerome is just a friend helping him out. Plus, Why would Jerome be interested in someone like him anyway? Mitch was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he completely missed what Jerome had just said. A hand waving in front of his face caught his attention.

"Mitch, We're here."

Mitch's eyes widened at the quick time it had taken and he started taking out his wallet, only to find that Jerome had already whipped it out and had paid. Marveling at his friend's speed at the task, Mitch stepped out of the car, thanking the Taxi Driver and Jerome in turn. Looking at the Restaurant's name, Mitch snorted, and that turned to full out laughter. Jerome smiled at Mitch's laughter, as it was contagious.

"Jerome, I've been to T.G. . It's nothing new-"

Jerome laid a slender hand over Mitch's mouth and led him inside. Holding up a finger, he told Mitch to wait and went in to talk to the hostess. Her eyes widened and they nodded in some understanding and suddenly Mitch was being led by Jerome (They were holding hands, Mitch realized with another blush.) and into some dark secluded corner lit by candlelight. It was quiet with only a soft sound of violin music to be heard and it was oddly very beautiful. Glad the dark setting hid his blush; Mitch thanked the hostess and sat down. Jerome did the same, and smiled at Mitch. Suddenly, it became more of a grimace.

"Mitch, Dude. I'm sorry. I told her we were on a date to get the special treatment. Sorry..."

Mitch, who was taking a hearty gulp of water, almost spit it out. Jerome cringed, probably expecting to be yelled at, but what he got was way better. Mitch was laughing. The laughter once again was contagious and they found themselves leaning on the table, gripping their sides and wiping tears of amusement from their eyes. Once again, Mitch felt that weird feeling in his stomach and excused himself. Jerome called after him something about ordering him the steak. Honestly, he could care less about what he was eating. Shutting the bathroom door carefully behind him, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He guess he couldn't explain it any other way. He looked... glowing. Absolutely happy. Mitch took a minute in the bathroom to steel his nerves, deciding that the weird feeling between nausea and rage was just nervousness, and walked out of the bathroom.

"The steak is here."

Mitch jumped at the closeness of the voice and turned, only to see Jerome sitting and smiling at him worriedly. Gesturing to the steak, Jerome's eyes followed Mitch as he sat down. Once again grateful for the light hiding his blush, Mitch thanked him quietly and looked at the steak. It was perfectly how he liked it.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of sick. I hope you like the steak. It's not hard guessing what you'll like but its nerve-wracking watching you actually eat it!"

Jerome trailed off, and bit into his steak, moaning a bit in pleasure. Mitch looked down at his steak and decided 'Why not.' Taking a bite of the steak, he was amazed at how it chased away his nausea and he actually enjoyed it quite a lot. When they were finished, The Hostess came over and left the bill. It had a 3-digit number on it that made Mitch cringe, but before he could pull out his wallet, again Mr. Flash himself, also known as Jerome, had already left his credit card on it. Glaring at the bacca, He put his wallet back with a sigh.

"I owe you so much."

Jerome actually looked shocked. Shaking his head vigorously, he offered his arm to Mitch, who graciously took it. Leading him outside, they easily hailed another taxi and before they knew it, they were at home. Mitch's back hurt like the underworld. Kicking off his shoes, Mitch collapsed on the couch, and Jerome's soft snort of laughter could be heard. Suddenly, Mitch felt weightlessness and looked up. Jerome was actually carrying him! Jerome's strong arms lifted Mitch and carried him to his room. Setting him down on the mattress, Jerome turned to leave, but was surprised when a hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

"Don't go. I'm comfy."

And before they knew it, they both were fast asleep, Jerome tangled up in Mitch's arms and both of them blissfully unaware of what would happen in the days to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**(Serena's POV)**

I think I'm going mad. Every day I can feel the cold growing in my veins. Sanity is dropping, and I don't know what to do. My heart was ruled by my revenge, my ambition. Zaza said it was a phase, but I knew it was more then a phase, it was real.

That potion I made kept coming back into my mind, until I was certain that was how I should get the vengeance my heart desired. My mentor was pleased, saying I was doing the right thing. But deep down, way down in my subconscious, I knew I was doing wrong, in so many ways.

But vengeance over powered it, and I found myself waiting nightfall. I stood in the shadows, waiting for my prey.

I smiled evilly as I saw him, just walking. Just how I met him. Then the memory came back. I blinked. Maybe I shouldn't...maybe I'm just the monster...

_He left you for someone else _

I opened my eyes, as anger flared in them. I whistled, catching his attention.

"Come here," I muttered. He obeyed, following my voice.

"Come here," I said again, my voice louder. He then snapped.

"Serena?!" He asked. I grinned, and revealed myself from the shadows.

"Miss me Mitch?" I asked. Mitch just stood there shocked.

"I-I..." He stammered. I could see shock in his eyes.

"I haven't come to gravel, no, I think my problems will be solved tonight," I said. I took out the gray potion. Mitch stepped back.

"Please, talk to me about it, don't use magic..." He begged.

"Why not? There's no words left to say. You left me here alone for someone else, waiting for me to forget, well I don't wanna forget, and I don't want you to forget," I growled. Mitch stepped back again. He froze at my glare, and I stepped near him.

"Mitch, we could have been happy, I could have done everything for you, but now you made me the bad guy," I hissed. I could see tears run down his face, and I felt guilt.

_Get your vengeance Serena make him suffer _

I took off the top of the bottle, and saw the smoky liquid swirl around, the purple sparkles dancing with in. I looked at Mitch.

"If you love Jerome so much, why don't you show it?" I asked. Then the liquid turned into a fog, and poured out.

"Have fun Mitch," I said, before turning and walking off.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I stood, squinting my eyes. I couldn't see anything this fog was so thick. I knew I shouldn't breath it in, since it would do something. I began to suffocate as I held my breath. Soon I gave in, and inhaled a giant amount of the fog. At once pain shot through my stomach, and I moaned. But I kept breathing in the fog, and that made the pain worse.

What did she do? I couldn't think clearly, I began to feel tired. My vision blurred. I fell to the ground, and felt my eyes water.

The pain in my stomach became unbearable, as I wrapped my arms around it. What did Serena do?

I gasped as the air cleared. The pain in my stomach was stinging my insides. What ever Serena did, it probably wasn't going to be a blessing.

When I got back, Jerome was at my side when he saw me gripping my stomach and my face twisted in pain.

"What happened?" He asked, in a whisper.

"Serena..." I muttered. He helped me towards our room, and laid me down on the bed. I was gasping, my stomach still tight with pain. Jerome never left me that night, until he fell asleep beside me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

**(Jerome's POV)**

The light filtering from the window woke me up gently. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up, suddenly aware of the coldness and weightlessness of my arm. Something was missing. No, someone.

Ever since that night when we had gone out on... Well, sort of a date, and fallen asleep together, we had been sleeping in the same room, sometimes the same bed. It was an unspoken bond and it lay untouched. We just seemed to calm each others' nerves naturally. I mean, we were best friends right? Sometimes best friends just helped calm each other. But, I was lying to myself and I knew it.

A distant rustling sound caught my attention and I gently hopped out of bed and poked my head out of the bedroom. Shivering, I looked around. Only two things were out of place. First, there were around 2 popcorn bags scattered in various areas of the living room.

Picking one up, I examined the inside. Empty and...licked clean. Groaning in disgust, I dropped the bag hastily, whipping my saliva-wet fingers on my chest, and after figuring out I didn't have a shirt, on my sweatpants. Thank the gods I had those on.

Lying on the couch, was none other than my best friend, Mitch. Rolling my eyes, and lifting his legs up off of one end of the couch and sat down, dropping them back down on me. Mitch woke up with a start, and his face looked pale. Aw, I'd scared him. I started to open my mouth, but he quickly got up and rushed off. I cocked my head, but the realization dawned upon me as I heard the subtle, but loud sound of retching. Sitting up quickly, I rushed towards the bathroom door, only to find that it was locked. Swearing, I threw myself against the door.

"Mitch, I swear to god, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it down!"

I yelled over the sound of Mitch emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain toilet bowl. A soft 'No' could be heard before drier heaving. Sighing, I turned and pressed my back against the back of the door, catching my breath.

Dammit, Mitch. Why did everything have to be so difficult with you! Regaining my breath and my composure, I stood up straight, took one last deep breath, and rammed my body with all of my will and force into the wooden bathroom door and heard it splinter. Well, we'll need a new door, that's for sure, but honestly, I didn't care. Mitch was curled in a tight ball by the toilet, pale and shaking. The toilet itself was a mess, covered in bile and clogged, but once again, I didn't care.

Dropping to my knees by my best friend, I laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away. That one simple action hurt me more than anything had ever hurt me. I withdrew my hand and sat up, ignoring my dirty sweatpants. Grabbing a washcloth, I wet it down with water from the faucet and dropped to my knees once more. Setting the cloth down gently, I wrapped my arm around Mitch and hauled him up. His face was pale, splotched with red spots of nausea. He looked horrible.

I picked up the washcloth and got to work. Wiping off his forehead, I had to physically hold him up. He was just so tired and weak from all of the work his muscles had to go through. His head drooped onto my shoulder and I whipped the rest of his face, clothes, and arms off. As I started standing up, fingers grabbed at my arm.

"Don't... Go.."

Mitch croaked, his voice scratchy. His pale face stared up at my, his round brown eyes looking into mine. I smiled slightly despite myself and swung my arms under his legs. He moaned a little in protest but couldn't really do much to stop me. I carried him to his room, which doubled partly as my room and set him down on the cushy bed. He sighed in content, and quickly fell asleep.

I don't know what drove me towards it. Pure adrenaline of just seeing my best friend throw up his entire stomach's contents (Which was popcorn and more popcorn.) or something else, but in that moment, I leaned forward, and ever so gently, kissed Mitch on the forehead. Blushing, I grabbed a pillow and sped out of the room. I guess that night, Mitch needed the bed more than me. The couch seemed like a better opinion then having the urge to kiss my best friend again. Damn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

**(Mitch POV)**

I stood in front of the reflective mirror, looking at myself sideways. In the middle of my stomach, there was a distended bump. Small, but noticeable. Staring at my reflection in disbelief, I seized a pillow and yelled into it. Footfalls echoed down the hallways and the door opened slightly. Jerome's curious eyes peered through the door. I looked up over the pillow, glaring at Jerome with a look that could make anyone melt, but this was Jerome we were talking about.

"What happened?"

He spoke up and through my fit of rage; I could hear the concern evident in his voice. He had been extra careful around me ever since that day I came down with the stomach flu. Everything was hazy and I think I remember... someone kissing me, but then again, I was pretty freaking sick. Forcing a smile onto my face, I casually replied with 'Nothing', but it was clear that Jerome didn't believe me. Sighing melodramatically, I lifted up my shirt. I heard Jerome gasp and it was evident he was trying hard to hold back giggles, but it didn't work too well.

"Dude, you look pregnant!"

The words stung me. I don't know why, But I seized the pillow and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face and I can't say I didn't feel a ripple of satisfaction with the 'thud' that accompanied. Suddenly feeling very weird, I started laughing, and that in turn turned into a gasping-for-air laugh. I laid on the bed, gripping my sides, while Jerome, who was recovering, slowly stood up. He looked from the pillow, to me, and back again in disbelief. Then he started laughing too. We laid side-by-side, laughing off all of the stress from my stomach flu, and from Serena, and everything in between. We were gasping in time, trying to regain air from our laughing outbreak. Finally, it was silent except for the labored sound of our breathing.

"You know I'm joking. It's probably from all of the popcorn you've been eating. Just lay off for a while. I'm going to the gym now anyway. Wanna come?"

Jerome spoke softly, still chuckling slightly. I nodded, sitting up. A small pain shot through my stomach and I gasped softly. Jerome's head snapped towards me, and I cursed myself. I probably just tired myself out laughing. I murmured an 'I'm fine' before getting up completely and leaving the room. Jerome followed afterward, still confused slightly by my erratic behavior, but obviously happy that I finally had enough energy to get out of the house without puking. I grabbed my keys and held the door open for Jerome, who gladly accepted the held door, and we went on our way. Locking the door, I raced Jerome down the stairs like we used to do as kids. It was nostalgia. Pure nostalgia. Except times were way more complicated now. Finally reaching the bottom stairs, I was surprisingly out of breath. I was never out of breath from running down the stairs. Once again, a sharp pain pulsed through my stomach, but I bit back a gasp. Taking my keys from me, Jerome hopped into the drivers seat, holding the door open for me.

The drive to the gym was always short, but Jerome turned up the music on the way there. Peacock, the one by Katy Perry, was on. Suddenly, the urge to sing came to me and I murmured the words under my breath. Surprisingly, as if Jerome was actually paying attention to me (Who would, honestly. I'm boring and generic.) He started singing too, louder. Blushing at my friend's antics, I got louder, and he, in turn, did too. Eventually, we ended up parked in the gym's parking lot for 3 minutes and 53 seconds, belting the lyrics and ignoring the stares other people gave us. It wouldn't be the first, and totally wouldn't be the last. The song ended with us in a laughing fit again, but that ended quickly enough.

Hopping out of the car, Jerome carried the bags while I carried the weights. Obviously, I was the strength, but he was (clearly) the brains, because when we got up to the door, I tried pushing a door that said 'Pull' in bold black letters.

"Change and then treadmill?"

I nodded and we went off into the men's locker-room. It was very quiet, and mostly empty. We quickly found an empty locker, and quite unceremoniously, shoved our stuff in there. With that over with, Jerome locked up the locker while I scouted ahead, looking for any and all treadmills that were open. Luckily, the gym seemed very empty that day and easily, We found 2 treadmills next to each other. Smiling at me from over his iPod, he set it to shuffle and closed himself off from the outside world. I took a deep breath and set my treadmill to 5 mph. My long legs barely moved and I sighed. If I wanted to work off that popcorn weight, I'd better work hard.

"Screw it."

I murmured, turning to dial to 10 mph. It just didn't feel like a challenge. Eventually, the rate was 15 mph and I was finally feeling it. I ran over the same thing in my head over and over again. I remembered the people who yelled at me in 5th grade. Called me fat, useless. Worthless. I gasped. Air was becoming harder to get and the world spun around me. The worst pain shot through my stomach and my limbs failed me as I slipped and fell off of the treadmill, barely conscious. I was barely aware of Jerome jumping off of his treadmill, leaving it going, and crouching near me. Nobody else came. Nobody came running for me. Just like 5th grade. Only one person cared for me back then. It was the same person caring for me right now.

"Oh gods, Mitch! Dude, Get up! Please Mitch... I lov- I need you."

But I couldn't hear him. The world hazed around me. Images flashed behind my eyelids. I was pretty sure I was dying. Pictures of my life. Funny, I thought. Pictures of my life and family and friends only included Jerome. Funny, I thought, that I was dying in his arms. His arms. They shook violently. I realized he was crying. But no! Jerome, this isn't how it works! You are supposed to move on without me. I'm useless. Just a brown paper bag in a world of colorful passion.

Just _leave_ me.

"Someone call 911!"

Jerome yelled, sobs wracking his body. He wasn't supposed to cry. He wasn't supposed to get attached. After all, I'm just a bomb waiting to go off. A grenade in a safe house. One day, I'm gonna blow up, and everyone who loved me- If anyone every could- Will blow up with me. I hadn't expected Jerome to actually stay. Suddenly, there were arms around me, lifting me up. I looked up, fully expecting to see angels. But all I saw was Jerome. Surprising, isn't it. Because at that moment, Jerome was more of an angel than angels were.

Jerome ran. Ran faster than I had ever seen him do anything. He ran to the hospital across the street. Checked me in. And when they couldn't see me immediately, he sat. He cradled me in his arms, and when the nurse came to take me, he wouldn't let go. They set me down in a hospital bed, covered me. Jerome was still there. He followed like a lost puppy. His eyes were sad. I should've expected this really. He got attached.

And just like a grenade,

I blew up.

The beeping of monitors woke me. It was dark in the room, and I didn't remember a thing about the last few hours. Was I drunk? I didn't feel hung-over. Just really, really drained, and nauseated. Quite nauseated. I quickly clamped my hands over my mouth, and leaned over the side of the bed. Ok, deep breathes. Check. Control your stomach- Nope.

Without being able to find a trashcan, I threw up all over the floor. Ok, I was definitely drunk, or this was a weird dream and I was pregnant or something impossible like that. Groaning, I pulled myself back up to see a pair of wide eyes.

Jerome. I breathed out in relief.

"Jerome, what happened last night? Am I drunk?"

Jerome was taken back, obviously. That's when I noticed it. The beeping. I hadn't paid it much thought. Beeping was from a machine. Not a window. I slowly turned to my side and my face fell.

I was in a hospital.

I remember the last time I was in a hospital. In 6th grade, I was followed by him and beaten. I still had a scar on my back. The kid had a knife. He never was caught. I've had a fear of hospitals ever since. My breathing got quicker, and I felt as if I was going to pass out, or puke again, but nothing, not even words, could come out of my mouth. Jerome was looking at me so sadly. His usually cheerful eyes were drained, just as I felt. It was clear he was holding up a cheerful demeanor for me. His presence somehow calmed me down.

"Jerome... What happened?"

I said, finally calming down. Eventually, Jerome relayed the whole story to me, and I couldn't help gasping. I was so stupid sometimes. But Jerome still wasn't telling me everything.

"Bacca. You're not telling me everything-"

I began but a sharp looking woman walked in. Her name tag read 'Miss Badger.' She was obviously trained to deliver bad news, which I had a feelings was what we were about to receive. She adjusted her glasses and looked at the puddle of vomit that covered the ground, bed, and some of my legs. Her face softened and she typed something into her pager before pulling a chair up.

"So. This is Mitch, correct? Nice to meet you. I'm Miss Badger, your doctor. Now, I'd prepare yourself, because we have some... news to deliver to you."

She continued without checking to see if I was actually ready. I felt a gentle squeeze and looked down. Jerome had subconsciously gripped my hand, but I didn't stop him. The pressure felt good and warm.

"Mr. Hughes. It seems you have a... massive tumor in your stomach, 2 of them actually. They are the cause of your... illness."

She pointed to the puddle on the ground, but I couldn't turn my head. Actually, I couldn't do anything. It seemed I was incapable of doing anything, ever. Jerome, however, gasped, and gripped my hand harder. As if I could feel anything over my own shock. Miss Badger saw our surprise evident and excused herself, saying something along the lines of, 'I'll give you two a moment to recover from the shock.'

When the door shut behind her, it snapped me out of my daze and I felt the tears coming before they came. My hands shook violently, and Jerome held them tighter, but it didn't help. The storm was coming. I took a ragged breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't work. Warm, salty tears dripped onto my hands. Sobs wracked my body. Jerome finally stood up, and walked over closer, sitting on the bed. He was sitting directly on the vomit, but he didn't care.

"I-I'm gonna d-die!"

I gasped out, collapsing onto Jerome and clutching onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me get it all out. I cried on his shoulder until I thought I couldn't anymore, and then I cried some more. All the while Jerome was quiet. Finally, he put a hand under my chin and lifted it so I was eye level with him.

"As long as I'm alive, breathing, kicking, You will be alive with me, sitting right next to me. I will never let you die. Not without me. Where you go, I go. I love you, Mitch."

I pushed my head foreword the last 2 inches between us and suddenly our lips were touching. It was a warm sensation. New, foreign. But for once, I wasn't afraid. All that was, or will ever be, at that moment, was Jerome Aceti, My best friend and the one I've always loved.

Something moved in my stomach, I was sure of it. And as far as my medical knowledge goes, tumors don't do that. Nervousness does a lot to your stomach, I guess.

"I love you too."

**A/N THIS IS ALL YOU'RE GETTING MY LOVELIES. THE LOVE RIGHT NOW IS A FRIEND LOVE. NOT RELATIONSHIP.**

**DUDE…THIS IS….**

***DIES**

***Ivy sad whale noises **

**ANYWAYS, LETS WELCOME A NEW PERSON ONTO OUR LITTLE CREW.**

"**ewcsonic!"**

***everyone stands and applauds as ewcsonic (I'm calling him EWC) walks onto the stage.**

***EWC waves**

**corgi "So EWC, it comes to my attention you ship Merome, you LOVE Attack On Titan, and you enjoy drinking YooHoo,"**

**EWC "Hail yeah,"**

**Ivy "EWC everybody!"**

**Corgi "Now give about, 5 minutes,"**

***corgi walks into bathroom and hears male singing in the shower**

**corgi "Wthail,"**

***corgi removes shower curtain and sees Ty in there**

"**HOLY *****censored*****! GET THE FRICK OUT!"**

***corgi runs away yelling "IT TOOK ME BY SURPRISE, THE HATRED IN HIS EYES, I PUSHED THIS MAN AS FAR AS HE COULD GO, BUT HE LACKED THE WORDS TO LET ME KNOW,"**

***EWC Slowly claps**

"**RUN! THE MAD MAN HAS SHAMPOO!"**

***Ivy starts running into the sunset with corgi and EWC**


End file.
